TentenThe Mark of the Dragon
by DandyDelight08
Summary: I can't remember anything from beyond my academy days, and I'm not sure why. Have you ever wondered where you came from? I'm like this everyday! One mission, new/old people, make me see things that I haven't in a long while... My version of Tenten's past! I've added my OCs, but there's is NEJITEN! R&R! Live it, Love it, Embrace- Okay, you get what I mean. Just READ!
1. That Wondering Feeling

A/N: Hello everybody! Sorry, it has been hectic lately, but I managed to come to this anyway. I want to happily thank to all who have been reviewing and helping me with the "Naruto Warriors Series" Special thanks to:

I love you all! (Even though I have NEVER met you, weird huh?) Anyway, this has been in my head for a while; what's Tenten's last name? Who were her parents? I know some people have theories, and before Naruto Shippuden Episode 237, I had no idea how she was when she was younger since her part was almost entirely skipped. So, I got thinking about it; this is the beauty part of it, where it comes to life! I'm sorry if all of you have many other theories of how she came to be, but this is MY OWN theory. Yeah, that's right, I have my own ideas, too! Hahahahahaha! Look out! I'm deadly! Hahahahahaha!

Anyway, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would have made a longer storyline for Tenten (Would have made it more interesting too, hehehe. NO! NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTS! *gag*) So yeah, me no own.

See ya soon!

CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING

Not many know where I came from, I didn't even know until a few months ago, but I knew it was strange that I couldn't remember anything from my young childhood, rather than trying to be like Lady Tsunade. Sadly, that WAS during my academy years; I remember them perfectly. It's just, when I try to think about BEFORE the academy, it's near impossible. I mean, it's just a big blank. Nothing. Zilch. Blackboard moment. I mean, there's not even a HINT of things. I guess I started to really think about it a bit after we got assigned our teammates and mentor; just after graduating….

MANY MOONS AGO:

"Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten; you three have been assigned together as teammates with your mentor being Might Gai," the teacher instructed as he motioned us to get together. I couldn't believe it; I, Tenten, actually paired with the Hyuga prodigy. There had to be something rigged here; all three of us have NOTHING in common. I am just confused as I stand up as my mind tries to click this pairing up together.

I don't think I was the only one; there was a black haired boy with dark blue eyes that has been watching me carefully all these years after he got transferred over here. I never really noticed him when he first came over here, but I remember when he got closer; I had a headache right on the spot. He stayed away from me after that; leaving me confused, I don't even know how I got that headache. I just simply brushed it off after that day though.

By the looks of his face, he looked equally confused as well, but mixed with something else. Perhaps pain? Disappointment? I couldn't figure that out either, as I took my seat next to who I assumed was Rock Lee; Neji was on the other side of him. The blue-eyed boy just kept staring and thinking for a little longer, but then turned away. I shrugged that one off too. (A/N: He's my own character, by the way; along with a few more in here, so please bear with me. Don't worry; you'll get your Nejiten, but later on).

"Luca Ookami, Hilari Fenikkusu, and Rikiya Tora; you will be paired up with Huyu Sensei," their teacher continued. Luca, Tenten thought, so after all those years, she finally knows his name. For some reason, it's not as big as surprise to her. It's as if she's heard the name before, but she's never spent any time with him during her years here. Her head began to throb again, so she took off her headband, and began to rub her temples with her hands.

This is so confusing, she thought, and painful. Neji started to stare at her funny, as if he too could see her pain, and questioning. I guess it's just from the excitement, Tenten thought, it'll go away sometime; I'm sure. It was now time to become a legendary kunochi of Konoha…. Like Lady Tsunade…..

**A FEW MOONS LATER:**

Finally! Their first mission without it being a silly errand of weeding, or chasing a spoiled cat! Better than that; Gai Sensei would not be attending with them. He was far too busy with his own orders from the Hokage. She was so excited! She had finally mastered hitting with 100/100 accuracy to ALL targets; whether it was moving, or standing still. She was ready to show the enemy what she was made of!

Neji, Lee, and Tenten stand in the Hokage's office. They are awaiting their mission duties for it. The Hokage coughed to get their attention; which was silly, they were all ears. He stares at them, and begins to speak,

"It's very simple, a C-rank mission for you delivering a simple message to the Sand Village about the Chunin Exams." They all took it in well; knowing they would not be competing in the "Chunin Exams" this year. Still, they held their ground as he continued.

"To speed it up; we are going to take a different route this time," he blew his pipe. The smoke was intoxicating in the small office; the windows drawn closed, but that's alright. They hardly noticed. They nodded their heads, and were about to leave when another group of genin came in. Tenten recognized them from the academy. It was Hilari, Rikiya, and Luca; the ones who now had animals by their sides.

Hilari had a hawk, just a red, brown hawk. It looked especially strong for female, having soft feathers of white and gold also. Rikiya had what looked to be a tiger, except this one was smaller, and was black, read, and a dark yellow. It looked vicious, as it did charming. Then, there was Luca; he had a…..

WOLF.

Solid black wolf, with a white diamond on its forehead; it had the bluest eyes Tenten had ever seen on such an animal. Yet, she found blue eyes familiar in some way to her…. She doesn't know how though, there's NO ONE she knows who has blue eyes. She shrugged this off as well.

"Ah yes, Team Doubutsu, glad you could make it for you co-up mission," the Hokage said cheerfully, still smoking on his pipe. Team Gai's jaws nearly dropped. They would be SHARING this mission? That's so not fair! And unreasonable! How dare h-

"YOSH! THE MORE THE MERRIER AS GAI-SENSEI ALWAYS SAYS!" Lee gave out. He rushed to the newcomers, and began to shake their hands.

"HELLO YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! WHAT WOULD YOUR NAMES BE?" Lee asked/shouted as he took each of their hands.

"MY NAME IS- he was cut off short by Luca, who had been standing calmly, and used an undertone voice that was sweet, and not too harsh.

"Lee, Rock Lee," he stated, "special techniques in Tai-Jutsu, but yet no other ones but that; you never give up." He looked over to Neji and said,

"You're Neji Hyuga, prodigy of the Hyuga clan; a strong one for close-range attacks, and is known around the village for being 'dedicated' to your house-hold".

Luca then gazed onto Tenten, and stared for a while, not saying anything, just….STARING. Tenten felt uncomfortable, as she shifted from one foot to the other. Neji took a protective step in front of Tenten, glaring daggers at their new found "friend".

"And you're Tenten, mistress of any weapon possible to even a child's imagination." Luca nearly whispered, just barely audible. Now Tenten felt even MORE uncomfortable. The tension in the room was quite dense, and….quiet. Hilari coughed, and took a step forward, hawk on her shoulder skittering excitedly across it, and said,

"Hey, my name's Hilari, and this is Kaji," she said scratching under the hawk's chin, "this is Rikiya, and Shima," she pointed to the sandy-haired tan boy and the giant cat.

"And this is Luca, and Midnight," she finished off, pointing off to the raven-haired, blue eyed boy. Her own amber eyes glowed with friendliness. She then took a step back, and stood beside Rikiya and Shima.

Neji was still in front of Tenten protectively, glaring at Luca still. It's as if he was going to attack her or something. The Hokage took a deep breath, and began to speak to them,

"Yes, I've decided it would be good for both of your groups to work together to do this simple mission; to work with someone to trust OTHER than just your own teammates. Tenten and the others GUESSED that they could understand that, so what's done was done.

"You leave immediately, Team Doubutsu," they stood straight, "Team Gai already has the instructions," they nodded, "DISMISSED!" They all disappeared from sight.

Speaking of sight, there was a particular small group of what seemed harmless travelers in the far section of the woods. One was using a powerful jutsu to see just what was going on in that office, and who was coming. He smiled creepily, "Well, well, well," he began slowly. "It looks like our little Dragon Marked girl is coming back near her hometown eh? Judging by the map that was drawn, anyway."

He shook his head, "Now that would be a shame if we didn't give her the PROPER welcoming, no?" he asked. He chuckled softly as he slowly pulled out the jutsu that his boss had given him, on a simple scroll. "So, you don't remember anything, huh?" he asked to himself, "looks like we're going to change that." He looks up toward the small group of six leaving the village, and gave the signal of continuing as planned. This was going to be interesting….HE was there too….

A/N: Soooooooooo…

Watcha think? Is it good? Should I continue? Should I stop asking these annoying questions that every author writes because they're bored? Your darn right, they do! *Looks back to see men in white* NO! They've come to take me away to the Funny Farm! Please Review and Save Me! *looks right*

NEJI! WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME?

NEJI: Hn, after what you put down about Luca and Tenten? I think not!

TENTEN(appearing out of nowhere): YEAH! WHOSE THE CREEPY KNOW IT ALL, NICE GUY?  
NEJI: you think he's….NICE?

TENTEN: Well he didn't hurt me, so-

ME: WILL YOU TO SHUT UP AND HELP ME *beating men up with a frozen sausage link*

TENTEN AND NEJI: no

WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYY? *slowly being dragged away*

NEJI AND TENTEN: *shrug* She's on her own….


	2. The Start of Something Strange

A/N: Hey y'all! How are all of you guys doing with Naruto Warriors Series? Hope you are enjoying them! Wow, I am embarrassed; you know that special thanks on Chap 7? Where there are no names listed under that? I am SO sorry about that; I will fix it next chapter, I promise! (Again, so embarrassed *hides behind couch and curls into ball*)

Anyway, thanks for some advice from some of you; it got the creative juices flowing inside my head. I thinks I am on to somethings. :3 I hope you enjoy this next Chapter! Special thanks to (I won't forget this time!):

_**SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS**_

Tenten and the rest of her teammates jump from branch to branch to get to the designated location. She's deeply in thought as she follows Neji, who seems to have slowed down for her. Which is funny, usually he's the one who wants to get to his mission as soon as possible. Not today, for some odd reason. Tenten knew why, and it peeved her off.

She's fine by herself! Luca or Midnight isn't just going to waltz on her to try and kill her! She's not weak at all! She huffed silently to herself, and picked up her pace. Neji seemed to sense the tension off her chakra, and picked it up as well. Pretty soon they were caught up to the others.

The animals were just as fast as their masters; Kanji was flying, and Midnight and Shima leaping beside Luca and Rikiya as well. They all looked determined, and puckish for some action. _They must be sick of all the errands as well_, Tenten thought as she watched her new "comrades". She still was curious of Luca, who just reminds her of someone, but she can't think of it. She shrugs it off (A/N: Man! You think I make her do that enough!) AGAIN. They wouldn't be getting there for about two more days; she'll probably get answers later on.

Luca kept glancing back at her, as if trying to figure out a puzzle, and couldn't find a solution. He also kept sharing glares with Neji, who was starting to get reckless with him for glancing at Tenten. Hilari and Lee were having a friendly chat on what they do for training. Rikiya seemed to be a little tipsy on that, for some reason.

"Yeah, we like to mix it up every day," Hilari continued, "Some days we train all day with our friends here, (Kanji squawked agreeing) others we train by ourselves with hand-to-hand combat, and others we work on long range. Then there are others where we try combining all the weeks' workouts into one whole day of training. We try to get everything in for a battle." She dodged a thick branch that seemed to branch out every which way around their heads.

Lee looked at her in admiration, "YOSH! You all sound very dedicated to your training to become stronger! I like that in ninja!" He beamed at Rikiya and Luca, "That way you will be prepared for anything that comes along!" He did a happy somersault through the air,

"Just the thought of it is YOUTHFUL!" he shouted to the trees. Rikiya and Luca both look at Tenten and Neji. Tenten smiled apologetically and replied,

"Yeah, he's always like that." They sorta shared a small smile together, all of them, including Neji. Rikiya tried to start a conversation with Tenten,

"So, you like weapons huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, I love all kinds!" Tenten answered giddily. She felt proud of her weapons; all of them.

"Do you have any favorite battle techniques?" Rikiya asked, curious.

"Well, that's difficult to say, I like-"Tenten was cut off by Neji's glare at her. She glared right back, slightly annoyed at his attitude so far for this mission. It was worse than usual. Rikiya saw them sharing a glare, and changed the subject,

"Do you do any close-range at all?" he asked curious. Tenten thought about it; some techniques seemed to be placed in the back of her mind, but she never could think of any. Funny thing is, she's never DONE any of them. It's all been long-range for the past few months of training. She never knew why some things were familiar to her when she's never done them.

"No, just long-range for this gal," she answered cheerfully. She then glanced down, and also added, "Sadly, that might be my worst weakness." Luca stiffened at this comment; as if he was offended for her insulting HERSELF. Why in the world would he be offended?

"YOUTHFUL TEAMMATES, HURRY UP! WE ARE LOSING GROUND TO ANOTHER YOUTHFUL DAY!" Lee shouted from about fifty feet ahead. They all shut up long enough to catch up to him. For the longest while, they were all silent. They kept going on for hours, until the sun finally went down. Neji stopped, as did Luca, and he said,

"Let's camp here for the night," he said calmly.

They all stopped behind them, Lee with a pouty face on, "But Neji, we could go on til the sun comes up! It would be terrific for preparation for longer mission for future reference…." He was silenced with a glance from Neji, who answered,

"We won't be ready if there is an enemy nearby, and we would be vulnerable if we were too tired to fight; let's just rest here for the night." He started to set up a small camp, you know: campfire, sleeping bags, etc. Luca watched him for a bit, and then finally put in,

"Neji's right, we are in no rush to get there, let's just get our energy up."

Midnight looked up at him a let out a dog-like snort. Luca smiled, and rolled his eyes while shaking his head; as if he understood him. Midnight ran toward the woods, and retrieved a stick; he placed it next to Neji, who was now working on the campfire. Neji looked at it suspiciously, wondering if to take it or not. Tenten rolled her eyes, and joined them. She took the stick from Midnight, and smoothed out the fur on top of his head in a petting motion. Midnight nudged into her hand for a brief moment before he took off to the woods for more.

She started to make the sticks into a sort of teepee shape, but then she noticed Neji had stopped working, and was looking at her. She looked back, and asked him, "What's wrong with trusting a comrade's comrade?"

Neji snapped out of it and huffed, "There's nothing wrong with it; I was just thinking."

He got up, and began to pull out sleeping bags for all of them. Tenten rolled her eyes in annoyance, and turned back to the campfire structure. Hilari, Kanji, Rikiya, and Shima all went to hunt for food. Midnight kept bringing her sticks, and running off again. This meant it was just basically Neji, Luca, and Tenten alone at their newfound campsite.

Luca soon joined her, kneeling on the left side of her, and helping her build the campfire by placing rocks around the sticks, and adding bigger sticks to the pile carefully, making sure it wouldn't fall over. Tenten looked at him for a moment, a small headache coming on, and told him, "You're good with your hands." The headache was slowly getting stronger.

Luca looked odd for a moment, and then answered,

"What do you mean by that?"

His deep blue eyes shone against the fading sunlight as he stared at her confused. Tenten took a tiny gulp, and said, "Your hands, you're very careful with them. It's actually quite graceful." She did a little laugh. He then smiled a small smile that turned into a short chuckle. Neji was standing nearby, hearing every word; his vision becoming a bit red.

"I never asked, but where did you originally come from, Luca?" Tenten asked suddenly, they were almost finished with the fire.

Luca tensed, as Neji's ear perked even further in their direction. Luca looked at the ground, as if ashamed at the question. Tenten sensed this, and began to change the subject,

"You don't have to if you don—" she was cut off.

"No, it's alright, I'll tell you. I came from a very small village miles away from Konoha. It was," he paused for a moment and blushed, "the Gingko Village."

He continued with his hands and the rocks. He seemed to be a bit embarrassed of the name. Tenten thought about it, trying to remember about such a village, and then it dawned on her when she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said to him, stopping what she was doing, looking down.

She remembered what happened to some villages in a small war in the outside villages of Konoha, and well, Gingko was one of the unlucky villages who nearly lost every person whether it was man, woman, or child. She swallowed a lump. How awful of her to intrude like that!

Luca sensed her uneasiness and reassured her,

"Oh, it's alright, I was very young when this happened; only three. I hardly remember anything from my old home."

Tenten felt a little better about it, but then she asked, "Where were you for three years? You didn't live in Konoha until you were six years old." She knew this because that's not too long after SHE started herself.

Neji puffed up a bit about that, for her noticing when he had come into the academy, and living in the village. He remembered when TENTEN had first come; she was the only one who did not follow in other girls' footsteps of following boys around, cheering them on. He knows this because she would be the only girl on the playground alone. Her hair was a dead giveaway; they were in buns even back then. And her eyes still gave off that warm sparkle that made ANYBODY comfortable….

Neji's head snapped out of it as he continued to listen to their conversation. Luca went stiffer, if that was possible. His eyes were written in agonizing pain, as if reliving a traumatic moment. Tenten recoiled at her tongue; she never watched it before she spoke! She flushed red for embarrassing him and began to say,

"Luca, I-I-I'm s-sorry, i-I didn't m-mean to…." She was cut off by a hug from Luca.

Her eyes went wide; mouth slightly agape, her hands up to her chest. She had dropped the sticks that she had been handling from Midnight. Even HE was watching. Neji right then and there dropped a death glare, and turned a slight pink on his complexion. HOW DARE HE?

Luca was still hugging her, but then she found her voice,

"Ummm, Luca? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong?" she felt panicked at his action, and wondered why she seemed to feel that she needed to be hugging back; with the same sadness he was, but she has never felt whatever pain that Luca had.

"No, no, no," Luca rushed out, pushing her away gently with his hands on her shoulders, "you did everything right, and I thank you."

He paused and thought about it, and finished, "I needed to get that out anyhow." He stood up, and ran off to the woods with Midnight not too far behind. Tenten watched them go, and got up herself.

Neji was standing himself, watching her, and then looking back at Luca's retreating back. Tenten noticed that he was giving them both looks. She gave him a look right back, and asked,

"What?" Neji snorted, or whatever it's called. It just was a sound that was sarcastic for "oh sure". Tenten was glaring now, "Well?" she snapped.

Neji's face softened only a little at her, but when he glanced where Luca left, he glared. Tenten noticed this, and rolled her eyes; putting her hands on her hips. Neji noticed the gesture, and his eyes went back to her. It took a while, before he finally answered,

"Seems to be getting a bit TOO friendly with your 'comrade' hmm, Tenten?" His arms were across his chest, over his racing, nervous heart. Luca, a practical stranger, had done one thing that Neji had never been brave enough to do. HUG Tenten, not on accident, but a real HUG.

But Tenten was glaring daggers, eyes on fire, and recoiled,

"What are you talking about?!" she through her hands up into the air, "he needed a hug, what's wrong with giving him one?"

Neji snapped back, "Correction, HE hugged YOU; you hardly realized what was going on, let alone hugging him back!"

Tenten was really mad then, and began,

"Now Neji, that might be it, but-"she stopped suddenly, her fire filled eyes going blank instantly. Neji noticed this and began to get worried; she wasn't talking, and hardly looked like she was breathing either.

"Byakugan!" he glanced at her vital organs, and her Chakra; which was running low. Besides that, everything was fine, except….

Tenten began to fall, knees were shaking badly, as if her whole body was blanked out, and gravity was taking over. Neji rushed to her, and caught right before she fell onto the ground. Her eyes were dull, as if she were dead, and her body was cold, as if she were numb. Neji began to gently shake her, to be careful when waking her.

"Tenten? What's wrong? Do you feel ill?" Neji already knew that answer, if she was sick, she would have been showing earlier, knowing her.

Then, Neji noticed something, that little something her noticed when he had his Byakugan activated. On Tenten's right shoulder, which used to be covered completely, was showing something different on her.

The design was an odd color, green. Not a bright green like his own mark, but a much deeper green, forest green almost. It looked to be the shape of a…..

DRAGON.

Yes, it was the exact shape of a dragon, and it was glowing, and beating like a heart. That's how he could tell it wasn't a tattoo. She stared at it for a moment, and wondered how long she's had it. That's when he noticed something coming from her eyes, was that blood?

Yes, if was, red streaks were slowly going down her now pale cheeks. The shoulder seemed to be giving her great pain, and it only seemed to be getting worse. She started to breathe very fast, and began to shake uncontrollably; it seemed she was having a nightmare. Neji knew not to wake anyone, or try to, having a nightmare.

He could only watch as his teammate seemed to suffer. That's when he heard her voice, but it was scared, and small. She screamed,

"TATSU! DON'T! DON'T!" She was screaming in pain, and in fear; thrashing erratically. Neji didn't know what to do, so he just held her close, not letting go of all of her kicking and thrashing.

"NEJI! WHAT'S WRONG WITH TENTEN?"

Neji turned to see Lee speeding toward them, quite a few meters ahead of Hilari and Rikiya. When he got there, he saw Tenten's mark, her pulsing, living mark. Hilari and Rikiya rushed in a hurry, and they stared at her mark as well.

"Did we miss something?" Hilari asked, bending over onto her knees, grabbing medical supplies from a small pocket in her hip pouch. She was about to touch the mark with some cleansing medicine when they heard,

"DON'T DO THAT! THAT WILL MAKE IT WORSE!" They turned their heads, and saw Luca running faster that Lee did to get to Tenten.

"What do you mean?" Hilari asked, still having the medical supplies in her hands.

Luca's own hands began to glow a slight purple, and Hilari's eyes went wide as she got up and took a step back. Luca knelled where Hilari had left, and was about to touch Tenten shoulder when Neji stopped his wrist from doing so.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to help her!" Luca said, looking down at Tenten, his eyes filled with concern.

Neji just answered calmly, "She will do fine without out YOU touching her again."

Luca was taken aback, but then his blue eyes seemed to grow darker as he glared at Neji. He said through gritted teeth,

"Do you want her to get better?" Neji was returning the gesture, and answered, "Yes, but just listen to what she's saying."

Tenten was muttering, but they could hear some words:

"no, you can't heal me…you could get killed…don't come near me with that….."

She seemed to be talking nonsense, so Luca's hands went down. Her eyes were still open, and still flowing steady streams of blood down her face. Luca's hands rose up again, this time glowing blue. He then quickly jabbed Tenten in the back of the neck before Neji could react. Tenten fell unconscious in his arms.

"WHY IN KAMI'S NAME DID YOU DO THAT?!" Neji shouted at him, Tenten now asleep in his arms.

Luca then pointed to her, "It only happens when she's awake, but I'm afraid she will still have nightmares." Neji then looked back at Tenten, and realized he was right. She was sleeping with deep, clean breaths, the blood stopped flowing from her eyes, and the mark was a calm forest green now.

"What was that?" Rikiya asked Neji and Luca. Neji answered,

"Tenten and I were," he paused, "discussing something, and right in the middle of one of her sentences, she stopped talking, and looked like a soul-less person. Then you guys came, and saw what happened to her."

Neji stood up, carrying Tenten bridal style, and walked toward their sleeping bags. He placed her inside the one closest to the fire, to keep her warm. They all stood up for hours, just making sure she was okay. Sad to say, she was just fine on the outside, but if only they could view what was going on the INSIDE of her head…

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Soooooo? How do you like it so far? You like? You hate? You want to chuck this dang thing out the window onto concrete? Hmmm?

Tenten: What the hell happened up there? Why was I weak.

Neji: ….

Me: Neji didn't seem to mind the end….

*Neji turns pink*: Not true!

Tenten: Oh, so you DON'T want to hold me in your arms?

Neji: N-n-no, it's n-n-not t-th-that Tenten….

Me: Woah, sexual tension anyone?

Neji and Tenten: SHUT UP!

Me: Ah, music to my ears; they're like an old married couple….

READ AND REVIEW


	3. The Past Can Really Hurt You Part I

**A/N: Heyyoooo everyone! How are all of my Dragon fans? I'm sorry I haven't been here to update lately, but well, you see—you know that cold I was talking about earlier with the Update Chapter on N.W.S? Well, I went to the doctors and it turns out I had *cough* pneumonia and strep. IT WAS THE WORST WEEK OF MY LIFE! I COULDN'T EVEN THINK STRAIGHT! I hated every moment…..**

**HEY! Is anyone a big Horror fan out there? Heard of "Mama"? I can't wait to see that next week! I'm also excited about "A Haunted House". It looks HILARIOUS! Also, "This is Forty". Sorry, I'm a huge movie fan. I'll watch anything.**

**DID YOU GUYS READ CHAPTER 614?! OH. . . MY. . . GOD! I NEARLY CRIED! :'( I know his part (if you read it, you'll know who I'm talking about) was practically fulfilled in Part I, but I still can't help but be a LITTLE upset! I wonder who possibly could be next?!**

**ANYWHO….**

**Here is the latest chapter to Tenten: (ha! Got that fixed.) The Mark of the Dragon! Let's see what's going on in her mind….**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, for I probably would have made a lovely adjustment to a specific Chapter in the Manga….**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

TENTEN'S POV

I woke up, with a chill up my spine, and I take a look around. I'm surrounded by darkness. _Where the hell am I_? I thought as I tried to stand up, but failed. I huffed out a frustrating HMPH! as I stayed where I was. Then, I saw something green and in a weird design (A/N: Imagine like the Nine-Tails seal on Naruto's stomach.) glowing. It was a. . . seal.

Yeah, some kind of seal bringing light to the dark, shadow-filled place. I watched closely, and it began to pulse. BUM-BUM. BUM-BUM. After each pulse, my head felt like it was being struck like a drum. It got faster: BUMBUM, BUMBUM. My head was going to pop off my shoulders; I put my hands up to the sides of my head and bowed myself lower to the ground. The pain was insufferable.

I glanced up, and watched with amazement, the symbols began to dance around each other, bumping into each other as they went. They then formed the shape of a dragon, and its emerald eyes gazed straight at me. They gazed right THROUGH me. I was locked into place, just staring at those eyes.

It opened its mouth, tilted its head, and let out a ferocious roar to the black sky of this dimension. It then came at me full speed, I couldn't move at all, let alone dodge the attack. I couldn't even scream. It went right through me, fading as it passed through my body. I heard a faint whisper, so low and small, I could barely catch it:

"You've finally come back, Tenten-chan. . ."

I blinked, as if in slow motion, and watched the black world around me disappear into sluggish flames, like a photograph burning. As it burned, a new picture was introduced to my eyes. I looked around, to my right, and found hills of grass, flowers, and trees of all sorts. I continued my gaze towards my left, and found a small house on top of what seemed like the tallest hill. I decided to walk towards it.

I was finally able to move my body, so I got up, brushed myself off, and set to that tiny house. The pain in my head was finally gone; it was just slightly numb now, just like the rest of my body. I wondered if I was sleepwalking, or just in a deep dream, for it didn't feel real at all to me.

As I walked up what seemed a never ending hill of grass and weed, I glance around myself. It seemed so peaceful, with the gentle breeze hitting my face, making the grass look like an ocean of green; I liked how it felt. I finally reached the top, and saw the tiny house. As I walk closer, I decide to look inside the house. I don't know why, but I was just so drawn to this house for some reason.

I took a look through the four pane window from the wooden front porch up front, and I saw something that made me nearly swallow my tongue. There, in what seemed like the living room/dining room, was. . .well. . .

ME!

I was taken aback for a moment, and looked again. Sure enough, there was three-year old me, with my doe eyes and brown, plain hair and all; playing with what seemed to be wooden blocks and soldiers. How can this be? I'm right here! How? I kept watching myself skeptically, as three-year old me mouths soundless noises through a clear sheet of glass.

My hands were now gripping the window pane, panting, HEAVING, and trying to figure this all out. Where am I? I'm supposed to be on a mission from the Hokage, how'd I wind up here? There's got to be a simple explanation to all of this. There HAS to! I heard a creak of hinges from a door opening, and I looked back inside quickly.

There was a woman with long, wavy brunette hair that reached past her shoulders, and down to her waist. Her eyes were a deep sea blue, dark and joyful; they seemed to still have an inner child within the soul. She had high cheekbones, pointed chin, and the figure of what a man would describe as, GODDESS. She was wearing a simple green, short-sleeved dress (a plain sundress, as you will.) that reached just past her knees. Over this, she wore a dirt-brown apron, with what seemed to be grass stains all over the front of it. Her smile towards three-year old me was a pure one, for it was love. (A/N: Crappy sort of line here, heh? I thought so, too.)

This, this woman, could she be. . . ? My three-year old self turned around towards the noise of a door opening as well, and when she saw the lady, she smiled big, jumped up, and screamed,

"Okaa-san!"

My heart dropped to my stomach, and I swallowed the lumped that dared to reach my throat. The lady standing in that room, which was a door-way away, was my biological mother. Tears threatened to come out as they reached to my eyes. _ I can't believe I'm about to cry over finally getting to see my MOM_, I thought pathetically, keeping them within their region.

I watch myself (A/N: You know who it is now, so come on now :D ) run into my mother's now open arms, and as she hugs me in a tight, protective grip. She lets go, and I stare up at her, and ask her something that "I" cannot hear through glass. Okaa-san pointed somewhere towards me, the front door, and out to the woods behind me.

I'm jumping up and down, apparently asking Okaa-san something, and just waiting for the right answer. Okaa-san nods her head, but gives what seems like a reminder, for she was shaking her figure. I nod quickly, and give her a quick peck on the cheek as I run toward the front door. I looked to my right as three-year old me runs out and down the hill at full speed to the patch of woods.

"Tenten, be careful down that hill! You know what happened last time!" shouted a familiar, warm toned voice; she was now at the doorway. My three-year old self's head turned slightly to face her and replied,

"I KNOW OKAA-SAN!" She immediately slowed down, but only a little.

Okaa-san began to laugh, a rich, deep laugh, that carried out in the breeze gently swooping upon them. I then realize something, they can't see me, I-I'm in my memories. Memories I didn't even know I that I had. . .

I don't know what made me do it, but my feet began to follow myself. I was running downhill too, and it DID feel nice. I thought I could fly, if I just ran fast enough! I was slowly catching up to myself, whose arms were pumping as fast as they could go to reach her destination faster. I giggle at the sight, for my hair was in tiny pigtail ponytails, with my bangs blowing all over the place. Her cheeks were red from perspiration, and the heart pumping blood throughout my body.

We finally reached those woods, and came to what seemed to be a training area. This training area, however, was already occupied by someone else. Three-year old me ran up to behind him, bent over, put her hands on her knees, and began to pant heavily. The boy looked around 15 years-old, with the same blue eyes as my mother's, but with light brown hair that was the shade of caramel. His skin was slightly darker, too, more of my color that I have now.

She panted, and finally was able to stand straight, pink cheeks and all, and smiled plenty big and said,

"I'm ready for training, Nii-san!" Again, another heart leap moment. I had no idea I had an older brother. My eyes just stared at him for a long time, for I still couldn't believe it. He turned around, with scratches of all sizes on him, and smiled at her too. He bent down to her level, and asked her,

"So, you ready for the next level of this training?" She nodded happily, but with a determined look in her doe-brown eyes. He laughed good naturally, and he said to her,

"Okay, today you're going to do hand-to-hand combat," I mentally groaned, "blindfolded." He finished. BLINDFOLDED? I can barely do it WITHOUT one! My three-year old self was unaffected though, and she nodded eagerly. Nii-san nodded, and pulled out from behind him a black cloth, and tied it over her eyes, tightly.

"Can you see?" he asked. She shook her head no, and he stepped back into a defensive stance.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded, and dropped into stance, too.

"Aaannnddd, GO!" He shouted. She came at him with a jump in the air, and a roundhouse kick to his side, but he was quicker. He leapt back, and threw a fist at the side of her face. Her balance was quickly regained as her leg fell behind her body, and she lowered herself more towards the ground, avoiding it. Here, she whipped her back leg to attack his abdomen. He grasped her foot between both his hands to a pray-like position.

Here, she was nearly stuck, but she spun around in a kick of her left foot in the air. She did a few backflips to get a few feet away from him. There, she bowed her head, and listened carefully to the area around her. Nii-san nodded with praise as he pulled something from his pocket: bells.

Her ears perked up the high pitched *_jingle*_ of the bells. She then shook her head frustratingly, knowing that this was a trick to distract her. Nii-san through all the bells in various directions; this causes her to take a few more steps back, with her head bowed. She was listening very carefully and distinctively, just waiting for that pure sound.

It came soon enough, Nii-san appeared out of nowhere above her, and made the move to strike a blow with his raised leg. As his leg was coming down, she heard it. That pure sound that he had taught her to look for. (A/N: By the way, it's also a bit in the eyes/mind of three-year old Tenten during the training scene(s).) She made an arm bar above her head, blocking the attack. She then grabbed his foot, and swung him to the nearest tree that she could feel blocking the breeze from getting there.

She pinned him with her left, and took one of his kunai from his pouch, and held it to his throat, as a sign of victory. Nii-san smiled, but then switched positions, and gently reminded her this,

"Remember to stay alert, and to make sure you have the upper-hand in all positions so that the enemy won't take that open spot."

She sighed in defeat, and removed the blindfold, and stared up at her big brother. She nodded, understanding the words of wisdom from him. He released her, and she dropped from the few feet of air she was hanging in, against the tree. Nii-san offered her a hand, and she took it. He picked her up, and begins to spin her around in circles saying,

"You did great, Tenten! I'm so proud of the little ninja that I'm happy to call my apprentice!" He was shouting happily, and she spread her arms out like a bird. She squealed happily at his praises. Tenten just watched from afar, completely in awe at her younger self's performance. Also at the relationship between brother and sister, it seemed to be very close.

She sat down, and held her knees, just watching them. _How could I ever forget them? These memories, this_ LIFE? She thought confused and hurt. She never knew she had such things until just ten minutes ago! Why? Just why couldn't I remember. Then, I remembered the seal before I came here. Could that have had anything to do with remembering these times? I don't know, I think I just needed some time to think this over.

Nii-san was carrying my younger self back up to the tiny house. They were excitingly chatting about battle stragedies, great ninja, and other topics simultaneously. I couldn't help but smile at this, it made me happy seeing such a time in my life. I got up, and began to follow them, with a single thought on my mind; _I wonder what happened to them?_

_**SOMEWHERE ABOVE THE HEAVENS**_

The jade green dragon from earlier just rests atop a cloud as he watches his master. He was so angry that he could do nothing thanks to the broken seal AND the chain that contained his throat and body. She would have to re-live this horrible time all over again. _I only pray that she will be strong_, the elder reptile thought with deep care.

**A/N: HEY! Wha'cha think? I thought this went by well, well indeed.**

**Tenten: What the hell, man? (Me: hehmm, wo**_**man)**_

**Neji: Yes and where is the rest of the team in this chapter?**

**Me: Ugg, let me explain:**

**All of these memories with be remembered in ONE night, the night that she is knocked out unconscious, and the night that YOU *points to Neji* placed her by the fire. This will take a while to come up with.**

**Tenten: I just remembered something, who's that creepy man that I "don't know" in this story. The one with the scroll that this mysterious "boss" gave him?**

**Neji: I would also like this question answered, for I feel I will spill his guts everywhere later on.**

**Me: I can't tell you guys until that time comes.**

**Neji and Tenten: UGG**

**Me: Oh, shut up. I'm doing my best here.**

**(Luca appears out of nowhere)**

**Me: What the hell? How'd you get in this A/N announcement, Luca?**

**Luca: The same way they did, through the back window.**

**Me *making a mental note* Fix back room window before a creep comes in to rape me. . .**

**All of them: WHAT?**

**Me: Nothing.**

**Luca: Why am I even this story? It's a Neji and Tenten fanfiction, so I shouldn't be here anywho.**

**Neji: Damn right, you shouldn't**

**Tenten: Hey! Watch your fucking language!**

**Me: Yeah! What she said!**

**Neji: hn**

**Me: We should really get to the point of this chapter's ending now, instead of boring the reader's with this longer than necessary A/N ending.**

**All of them: Agreed.**

**All of US: READ AND REVIEW *neji* before I kill someone beginning with the letter 'L'**

**Me: You can't unless I write it! **

**BYE!**

**THANKS FOR BEARING WITH US WITH THIS STUPID GIMMICK I CAME UP WITH TO PASS THE TIME!**


End file.
